


Let's Make Music

by samnb06



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samnb06/pseuds/samnb06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Vause us a guitarist in a band. During a show, she finds her new muse Piper Chapman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Make Music

Here she was, slipping into a pair of tight black skinny jeans. She fixed her white t shirt and threw over a black leather vest. Alex combed her fingers through her black locks. A deep sigh escaped her lips as she tilted her head a little to the right, giving herself a once over, letting out a puff of air loudly. She wiggled her fingers around as she stared at her blue guitar. She began heading toward her charcoal grey fedora when she heard a rasp at the door.

 

"Come in...if you really, really have to!" Alex smirked as she could only imagine who was there to rush her through her ritual.

 

A short wild haired woman walks in with this look of disbelief. "Fuck you Vause! Of course I need to come in here to get your ass out of this room and onto that fucking stage!" Nicky glaring at Alex, and Alex glaring back. It was well known that Alex enjoyed relaxing right before. The frizzy haired one raises her drumsticks toward the tall green eyed woman in an accusatory manner with a grin plastered on her smug face.

 

Alex breaks the eye contact and let’s out a weak laugh as she looks back, she starts, "you know, Nicky, I never thought I’d follow in that asshole’s footsteps," the absence of her father haunted the woman. Every time she was on stage, all she thought of was the man that abandoned her mother and the struggle her mother went through to raise her until her last breath. Alex tightens her lips and tugs on her fedora, "I should’ve been a lawyer, or hell, even a drug smuggler!"

 

"Stretch! The difference is you are actually succeeding, unlike your deadbeat sperm doner." Nicky tries to ease the tension, "As for the other part, drug importer," she corrects with a shit eating grin, "would suit you more. It’s got that cool factor. Plus, I feel like that would get you the most pussy." This causes a booming laughter from both. 

 

Tall, slim, well toned and beautiful. Green eyes concealed behind black rimmed glasses. Alex Vause never had a problem with women. She had this vibe that excreted confidence and somehow every woman just wanted to drown in this; drown in satisfaction and ultimately in disappointment. The tall emerald eyed woman had her fair share of please ‘em and leave ‘em encounters. Alex Vause never had a problem with getting women, but wanting to keep one-well, that was a problem. She did often let her self become immersed in the idea of finding the love of her life. Hours on the road, going from city to city, worked as a way to deter this possibility and erase it as quickly as it was written in her mind.

 

"I don’t need help in that department, troll!" She says while reaching for her guitar and ducking her head in the space provided by the strap. 

 

Nicky bangs her stick on Alex’s forearm playfully, "I know, idiot! I try to forget every night after every show when I see the crowd of women surrounding you." Alex now swinging her guitar toward her back side while Nicky continues, "but enough of your whoreish ways. We have a fuckin’ show to put on!" She screams with excitement as both her hands reach up toward the roof and she begins jumping up and down out of the room and toward the hall leading to the stage. Alex, rolling her eyes and releasing a slight chuckle, follows pacing nervously behind her friend and band mate.

 

***

Her and Nicky met in high school. Alex’ mom worked multiple jobs to support her daughter until her last breath. Nicky, on the other hand had all the money, but no love from her mother. They bonded through their similarities of loneliness and detachment of all sentiment. During their senior year they took music elective and it became their passion. It became the escape from a boring everyday life. Soon after, at a random house party they met Pete, the lead singer and Poussey, who became their bassist. They practiced daily and had enough songs rehearsed to step up to the next level and promote their music through their YouTube channel. 

 

Nicky’s mom provided the funds for them to record their first demo, which landed in the hands of a big shot over at Epitaph records. The Inevitable, with a grungy garage band sound caught the eyes of many, and were signed without hesitation as their sound was electrifying and catchy. Now, co-headlining a tour throughout the US. This was where Alex wanted to be. It was bittersweet for her; knowing that her mother wasn’t around to see her success, that her father was long gone, that music was the only thing that she loved.

 

***

All four bandmates made their way to, the stage, each grabbing their instruments looking at each other with grins plastered on their faces, then looking onward to an ocean full of enthusiastic fans chanting and roaring with anticipation to hear the music begin to play. Alex walks over, guitar in hand, to Nicky, "Are you ready?!" Nicky starts clanking her sticks together in a counting form as she says, "Fuck yeah!" Alex feeling that passion course through her entire being. She takes the headstock of her guitar and hits it against the crash cymbal of Nicky’s drum set. They’re all jumping now, as the song begins, the crowd now looking like waves crashing at bay, Pete sings and the energy is exhilarating.

 

Alex is playing the guitar, taking the sight of it all and it feel so amazing. She walks next to Pete, lifting her head up to reach his microphone for her back up vocal piece, strumming away on her guitar. That’s when she sees it, a sight more powerful and breath-taking than what she had taken in just seconds ago. The most beautiful set of blue eyes belonging to the most uninterested person in that pit of sweat and angst. Alex stares admiringly toward the blonde. Fuck she thinks as a right shifted smirk covers her face, delaying her part just a second, enough for the crowd to take notice of.

 

She manages to sing while still staring, except now, the blonde is staring back and Alex decides to play for her, only for her and it scares her, but it’s so enticing, so it continues. The emerald eyes lock with blue and the stares can make lyrics of their own, which causes a flutter in them both. Alex winks and witnesses the blonde smile, the biggest toothy smile with two big dimples and that is all it takes for her to know she’s helpless now. She needs to see that smile as many times as possible tonight.

 

Every song that The Inevitable play is every moment longer Alex has to get lost in those eyes. 

 

"Thanks! You guys fucking rock! Next up are The Menzingers!" Pete shouts an introduction for the following band. His voice sounding raspy after the strain a full set has had on him

 

Realizing their set was over and the possibilities of finding the blonde would be slim to non, she shakes her head in defeat. Tonight, no other woman will do. She’ll ignore them all and her thoughts will drift to a young blonde.

***

 

"What the fuck, Vause? You delayed your vocals and you had this stupid look on your face!" The shorter woman taunts.

 

"I saw this girl and she..." Alex’s grin is so wide and full of joy.

 

"Of course there was a girl. Isn’t there always a girl? I knew I saw you eye fucking someone, I just couldn’t see who." Nicky looking pleased that her observation was correct.

 

Alex laughs hysterically, "Yeah, because you’re so damn short Nick. Maybe I’ll get you a booster chair next time!" 

 

Rolling her eyes the red head retorts, "Fine! I see you don’t want to talk about her."

 

"She’s probably lost in that crowd somewhere, or gone," Alex says, defeat pushing out her words into the atmosphere.

 

"You never get hung up on chicks, you’ll find one within the next five minute,” says Nicky.

 

They reach Pete, who’s anxious about something, now accompanied by Poussey. "Yo! Way to kill it out there guys. I have to go settle equipment with the venue guys, but I’ll be back" Poussey says as she heads toward the back with a bottle in hand.

 

Both Alex and Nicky turn and observe Poussey for a while and were completely oblivious to the two figures now standing next to Pete.

 

"Babe, you made it! So, what did you guys think?" He raises his eye brows awaiting an answer. Now, both bandmates swinging back to see who Pete was talking to.

 

The short brunette shrugs, "Yeah, it was...you know, different. I don’t know. Piper, your thoughts?" 

 

A figure emerges from behind Pete and the brunette, making her tall slim figure noticeable to Nicky, but especially to Alex.

 

Before she has a chance to unglue her eyes from her phone screen to answer, Pete interjects, "Guys, get closer. I want you to meet my girlfriend Polly and her best friend, Piper."

 

At this moment Piper raises her stare from her phone to the women in front only to have the first eyes she meets being familiar green orbs. Alex, standing there, with her mouth hanging wide open, marking traces of a forming smile. It’s her, holy shit it’s her she thinks as she mindlessly extends her hand "Nice to meet you. Name’s Alex Vause."

 

There’s that smile again. And heat begins to boil in Alex’s stomach as her thoughts construed to something more devious.

 

Grabbing the extended hand in front of her with such finesse, "Hi. Uh...I...nice to meet you, too," their hands still bound to each other as they allow the warmth to seep throw them. Everything just faded background now. Just them two. The chemistry is undeniable. Piper’s smile grows impossibly big, to the point where her cheeks begin to hurt, " I’m Piper. Piper Chapman."

 

"Whoa. Okay, well I’m," she begins while taking her hand and karate chopping through Alex and Piper’s grasp of one another and rolling her eyes at her best friend, "...Polly!"

 

"Nice meeting you, Holly." Alex glaring at the short brunette for breaking the pleasant contact between her and Piper.

 

"It’s Polly." She states, attempting hard to hide the anger.

Nicky captures the glances between the blonde and the raven haired. While hostility is evidently transpiring from the short brunette. "It was nice meeting you blondie, you’re smoking hot. Definitely nice to meet you. Molly it was...nice, but Vause and I should get going." 

Alex fearing losing the blue eyes gazing tenderly at her swallows heavily. The only thing she came up with was the most irrational thing she wanted to keep from ever doing for a woman. "Hey, Piper, come with us. Give the love birds some time alone."

Piper, looks down at her heels to avoid any glances from her friend before nodding softly. "Okay," she says sheepishly, eyes still fixed to the ground in an attempt to hide her surfacing blush. Alex smirks as she notices the blonde’s nervousness. 

She brings Piper to her side with a quick tug at the woman’s leather jacket. Rubbing the material captured between her fingers-wanting to feel the blonde- lacking all self control as her eyes burn right through the blonde. Soft blue eyes now resonate something beyond a friendly demeanor. They walk past the crowd, toward a quieter setting, still watching one another intently, completely ignoring Nicky’s banter.

 

Alex feels this magnetic pull toward Piper. If she found herself in the presence of women that peaked her interest she simply went for it, devoured them and left them quickly to become some hazy memory. With Piper, she wanted the sensation of close proximity, like seeing a flame and wanting to run her fingers through just to feel the warmth, without caring for any burns. She sighs heavily, her fingers begin to twitch in a cry for contact. She shoots a glance at the blonde wearing that heart shattering smile as she watches Alex’s every move. They bob and weave the figures around them. No longer containing herself, Alex reaches over running her finger tips along Piper’s jawline resting just under her lips. 

 

Nicky, more aware of the silent proclamations between the two can’t help feel amused at the sight of a nervous Alex Vause. "You guys stay here and I’ll grab the drinks that way it’s faster. Also, eliminates any chance of me puking at the sight of this," she teasingly waves a hand toward the two women. 

 

Having told Nicky their drink of choice, they watch her get lost in the crowd, but not before Alex catches a wink from the mane haired woman. Something tells her those drinks won’t be coming soon. 

 

Playing with Piper’s jacket flaps she asks, "did you like the show?" 

 

"It was fun. I’ve never been so into a...concert before." She winces at the almost slip of the tongue.

 

Alex closes the gap between them just to test the reaction from the beauty in front of her. Piper eases right into her dominant grasp, looking at her with those tender blue eyes. Everything about this moment- this feeling- is screaming at the tall woman to run away, to find an easy pray for the night that isn’t this woman. Yet, she leans in, hand wrapped around Piper’s waist, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek just grazing the edge of the other’s lips with her own. She chuckles whole heartedly, running her hands against Piper’s arms to stop her from trembling at the contact. In a low sultry voice she requests, "Tell me about yourself, Piper Chapman."

 

An hour drifts through the women who are too busy basking in their conversation to notice. They talk about: Piper’s family and school, Alex’s career choice, their love for reading as well as writing. Embarrassing stories are exchanged. Piper running out of her dorm half naked because a spider crawled in the restroom. Alex drinking so much she ended up in a senior citizen center playing strip bingo. They laugh hysterically. All the while still wrapped in the previous embrace.

 

"Where’s your friend with our drinks?" She clears her throat as to clear any awkwardness.

 

"She probably found a distraction with long legs or nice rack." She grins and the blonde returns a genuine breath-taking smile. Without as much a second thought the raven haired woman leans in this time her lips press lightly on her companion’s. No hesitation on the receiving end has encouraged her to deepen the kiss, getting lost in it’s intensity. It never feeling like a flirtatious kiss, but as a dangerous promise. A promise Alex hasn’t made to a woman in fear of not keeping it. This time with her tongue possessing the blonde’s mouth, the fear is swept away.

 

She unwillingly breaks the kiss and entangles her fingers with Piper’s. "Let’s get out of here." They rush from the lounge to the back area dedicated for band members only. The intended location is Alex’s prep room, the destination is yet to be discovered.

 

She can feel the blonde’s palm sweating-or maybe it’s her own- as they walk in sync, but she’s never felt an ounce of nervousness until tonight . The tall woman tries to shake it off as she regains composure to unlock the door. It swings open and Alex motions with her right hand as to allow Piper permission to enter. The blue eyes gaze at green for a moment as she takes her first step into something more than just a room. 

 

The smile and visible dimples drive Alex to impatience, snaking her hands around Piper’s waist, she pushes her against the door frame catching her completely off guard. With her head now lowered so her lips are just brushing against soft supple skin, she can smell the vanilla scent surrounding the woman. She inhales as if it’s the last thing she will ever smell. A gentle smile forms on Alex’s face, instinct kicks, her tongue is running firmly along Piper’s collarbone, then up and along her neck reaching her earlobe which she gently nibbles on. 

 

To this the blonde’s breathing becomes heavy, while her fingers are pressed tightly against the wooden walls; holding on from stumbling back and falling-falling on the floor, or falling for the woman who’s lips are now devouring her neck. Alex feels the woman pull on her hair, not quite managing to immediately release the blonde’s neck. Leaving behind a faint red spot soon to become something more. Piper moans loudly into Alex’s mouth as the sensation from her neck makes her lose herself in pleasure. Her core feeling an intense palpitating heat.

 

Alex smiles at the cause and effect and whispers, "Sorry," against the woman’s lips right before claiming them with her own while simultaneously pushing her away from the door frame and into the room. A whisper laced with sultry passion escapes Piper’s lips, "Don’t be sorry."

 

The door shuts behind and them and it startles them both. They giggle for a second before Alex’s lips are on Piper’s once again. Their lips move with such delicacy and such rhythm that Alex tries to make a note of the beautiful music this would make. She gives attention to Pipers top lip as Piper applies pressure to Alex’s bottom lip seamlessly, making Alex feel as if they had kissed a thousand times before. Their kiss becomes more intense and full of passion as Alex’s tongue dances on Piper’s bottom lip begging for entrance which is granted and met with a sweet warm tongue and the rhythm picks up once more. 

 

The raven haired woman tugs on the other’s jacket and shirt signaling that their barrier is no longer welcome, while her hands glide with such authority from the blonde’s back to her ass. Their kiss is broken momentarily while Piper swings her jacket off to the side and struggles with her blouse. Meanwhile Alex keeps one hand firmly grasping the other’s ass, her free hand has conquered the button, now working on unzipping. Both women achieving their goals they both inhale quietly and exhale loudly. Alex brings both her hands to Piper’s side, assisting in pulling down her pants as the blue eyed woman -staring intently- kicks her pants completely off. Piper helps Alex out of her shirt and begins to shower her shoulder and neck with kisses, much to Alex’s delight. 

 

They step back enough to admire what was in front of them. There they are. Alex in a black laced bra, still wearing her black pants. Piper in nothing but a pink bra and a matching thong as her finely toned thighs are fully exposed. The tall woman can only admire the woman with lust filled eyes, but suddenly feels like she’s suffocating without touching her. She confidently walks toward a timid blonde who places a soft kiss on her red lips, yet Alex deepens it until they’re both breathless. They gaze at one another and the blonde offers a smile. That damn smile. Alex bites her own bottom lip, licks her index finger and begins trailing Piper’s back causing goosebumps all over her body. As her lips are on the blonde’s, her finger reaches her target, slides it under the bra and with a quick movement, the blonde’s bra was unhooked.

 

Alex removes the pink bra strap with her teeth as she laughs hot breath upon soft skin because Piper gasped at the brunettes actions. All the while causing sensual friction to the blonde’s skin with her teeth and tongue. The bra drops to the floor and Alex now travels down to her breast. Her left hand caressing circles around one breast, while her tongue licks and sucks lightly on the other nipple and the moaning echoes through the room, but it all sounds so beautiful to Alex.

 

She always admires when women come undone at her touch in a cocky way. This time, it’s like she’s done something right in her life, as if she’s achieved something greater than anything else prior. She’s in for an experience beyond carnal and it makes her self-conscious, but she can’t turn it away no matter the cost. 

 

She continues her attention onto the other nipple. Piper’s midsection is reached with sucking and kissing, but Alex can feel the woman stiffen. She’s self-conscious in presence of the blonde as it is and this action causes it to posses her. She immediately stops and stands straight, staring in fear at the blonde. Piper notices the worry and states, "I’ve never been with a woman before."

 

Alex makes an audible gulp, this has never been a problem, but she can’t help crumble in fear. "You don’t have to...we...don’t have to." She can feel disappointment gather in her throat with the thought of having to walk away. She takes one step back. Piper quickly approaches her, winning back the closeness, "but that’s the thing. I want to. I’ve never felt this before." Piper brings her face in toward hers as if to lean in for a kiss, bypasses to her ear and exudes her warm breath against Alex, "I want to taste what you taste like." Those words are the spark Alex needed to allow the fire brewing in her stomach to set its course and engulf her entire being.

 

With a swift motion, Alex has Piper’s thighs around her waist. They kiss ardently, Alex’s tongue regaining force while inside Piper’s mouth. The friction Alex caused between Piper’s center calls for a prolonged moan from both. The tall one wants to get the blonde to the couch but settles to sit her atop an oversized amp that wasn’t used in today’s performance. It positions Piper perfectly for what’s to follow. 

 

Piper quickly rids Alex of her bra and begins to suck on her nipple as all Alex can do is allow her a small second of dominance and drops her head back while trembling at the sensation of wet and heat. Cutting the blondes dominance, Alex kisses her deeply and trails down to her thighs. She begins to bite and suck as red markings become noticeable on the tan thighs, she runs her tongue against them, while her fingers brush against the opposite thigh, bringing Piper to moan and then silence. Wide mouthed, blue eyes now rolling back. "Oh god, Al" Is all she can utter before silence falls again and the woman is almost quaking with anticipation. Alex spreads the blondes thighs apart as much as possible and with her teeth slides the pink thong right off with assistance of her fingers on the other side of the band. She grunts, "Fuck, Piper," as she sees evidence of Piper’s longing for her touch in a particular place.

 

Her mouth complies and lands where attention is needed. With the first lick the blonde begins to come undone. The taste of the younger woman on Alex’s tongue heightens all her senses. She craves more. Her tongue proceeds to please the blonde. Between heavy panting, the blonde breathes out, "I want to feel you inside of me." Alex takes two fingers and begins the woman’s request. Her center is throbbing while feeling the blonde. Tan thighs are shaking. Piper’s moans become harmonic under the sound of Alex’s lapping. 

 

Alex Vause was ready to make the greatest song she’s ever heard. The lyrics will be whatever the blonde utters through moans filled with pleasure. The rhythm will be set by Alex’s tongue. Her new favorite instrument of choice-Piper Chapman.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was enjoyable. Posted this on a different site and just got a login for this so here I am. Let me know your thoughts.


End file.
